Harry Potter And The Struggle For Power
by SirDarlon
Summary: Harry runs for a private training in the us after the Ootp. Will he be the same when he gets back? Warning, Rating may go to R at some point! OOTP Spoilers!
1. Chapter 1: Contemplating life

This is my first fanfic, so don't blow up on me OK? Ill try to make regular updates, and long ones at that (.  
  
GENERAL DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any related aspects, if I would, I would hardly be here writhing this for free now would I? J.K. Rowling owns ALL!!!!!  
  
But the plot is mine (  
  
Harry Potter And The Struggle For Power  
  
Chapter One: Contemplating life.  
  
A small, raven haired boy by the name of Harry Potter was lying on his bed at number 4 Privet Drive. He was looking at the sealing, thinking about everything that had happend that year. There was unopened mail from allot of his friends on his desk, but it didn't matter. Hedwig, his pet owl, was screeching for some attention in her cage. But it didn't matter. Nothing mattered. Sirius was dead.  
  
Harry had went to save Sirius. His godfather at the ministry of magic, but it had turned out to be a trap. In the struggle that followed, his godfather had died. Sirius and some other members of the order of the Phoenix had come to rescue Harry and his friends that came along, and Sirius was pushed into a veil by a spell. Sirius hadn't come out of the portal that the veil formed. He had died. Then after he had come back to Hogwarts, Dumbledore, his headmaster and most powerful wizard in the world had explained to him why Voldemort had come after his parents when he was one. It was because of a prophecy made before his birth:  
  
The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches.... Born to those who have trice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies...  
  
Harry's mind stopped at the 4th line of the prophecy. And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...... Dumbledore had made its meaning very clear to Harry. Harry had to kill Voldemort, or be killed by Voldemort. But at the moment Harry didn't care. He was thinking about Sirius, and how lively he had been at Christmas.  
  
( A/N: I know, I know, this is just boring, everybody knows this, but I just wanted to set Harry's mood. Let my story, and the magic begin ()  
  
It was at that moment that Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix appeared in the middle of Harry's room, carrying a letter. Harry accepted the letter, put it on his nightstand, thanked Fawkes, laid back on his bed, and stared up at the ceiling again, forgetting about the letter. But Fawkes flew over to his chest sat on it, and looked at him in a way that said: "Oh no mister, I'm not leaving here until you ready that letter." Harry sighed, looked at Fawkes, and just said: "Allright, Allright, I'll read the stupid letter". As Harry unrolled the short roll of parchment, he read:  
  
Hello Harry,  
  
How is your summer so far? I know that it's only been one week into the vacation, but I'm writing you on two matters which I will cut right to the point of.  
  
First off: Please stop mourning about Sirius, If u can. You need to concentrate on training (Because of the prophecy) I will send some order members by your house tomorrow to help you train (I had Fudge lift the ban on underage magic off you). And Harry, please read the mail your friends have sent you, they care for you, and they want to talk to you.....  
  
And Second, with Fawkes I have sent you the books & school supplies that you need for your sixth year.  
  
I will see you soon Harry, and have fun in your holidays.  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
(Order of Merlin First Class, Head of, ah, well, you know all this already Harry ()  
  
Harry looked at the letter that was laying on his bed. He had had Enough of this already... Albus was treating him like a baby, asking him to stop grieving over Sirius..... after what he had said the after the ministry! He had had enough... he looked up on Fawkes, who was watching him intently. He smiled and said, I'll be fine, go, get back to Hogwarts. Fawkes disappeared in a flash of fire, and Harry stood up, and started packing his things, muttering to himself: Stupid bird....  
  
15 minutes later, Harry had packed all his things, into his trunk, went to the phone in the hall and rang the airlines: "Hello London Airport, How may I help you?" A lady's voice answered "Hello," Harry said; I'd like to book a flight to America please." "That would be fine Sir." The lady replied. " I will just need some information on you then" "All right." Harry said, thinking hard about some fake information. Name, date of birth, and time of flight please?" "David Chandler, July 31st, 19( A/N: Fill in Harry's birth year in here, I don't know it :P) and tonight please. Harry answered, picking a name out of thin air. "All right, that will be £150,- please, and please take your passport with you." "All right" Harry said. And put the horn on the hook.  
  
He went back into his room, and adapted his passport to the information he had given on the phone magically. He changed his appearance with his wand, getting bright blue eyes, ruffled light brown hair, and no scar. He took the Knight bus to diagon alley, where he bribed a goblin not to tell anybody, while he took all his wizarding money in a pouch that had a enormous inside, and a fetherlight charm on it, while it looked and felt like just a small pouch. He changed about 10.000 galleons (A rather small portion of his galleons) into £300.000,- He went to the airport, slipped trough customs, and the paying sequence, and boarded the plane. As Harry sat on the plane, he thought: " It will be another day before they find the note, explaining I've left for some private training, and telling them not to worry, that he would be back..." He smiled as he heard the captain saying: "Hello, welcome to flight 503 from London to Uvalde, Texas." His face hardened, as he thought about what he was going to do; He was going to take the hardest magical and muggle training ever, pushing himself to the limit, in a isolated place. He was going to go the distance, learning to handle every weapon ever, also focusing on wandless magic, and getting into unbelievable shape. He was going to get into shape to face Voldemort; He was not going to draw the short end of the Prophecy......  
  
A/N: Please tell me what you think of the story so far, and if I should keep writing.... In short: READ AND REVIEW PLEASE ( 


	2. Chapter 2: A New Home

Chapter Two: A New Home  
  
Harry just stood there, admiring his new home. It was a beautiful ranch, in- between some hills. He had warded it himself from anyone who wanted to come there, except for himself. "Yes", he thought, "All the secret studying I've done since the start of second year has paid off." Harry had been doing more studying then Hermione since second year, though nobody knew about it. He had kept it under wraps, and now was the time to take it into action what he had thought about for ages now, and learned for even longer. He drew the staff he had made himself the previous week, a beautiful oak staff with a green magical stone on top of it. He took out his wand conjured up some ghost forms, whom were fighting trainers, and tucked his wand away. He took his staff in his right hand, and walked towards the ghost men, whom were drawing their swords. A look of determination on his face.  
  
-*-Meanwhile back in England-*-  
  
"I just can't believe he's gone Ron." Whispered Hermione to one of her best friends, tears streaming over her face. Ron's heart saddened at the look on Hermione's face. He drew her into his chest, comforting her, whispering: " It'll be ok 'Mione, he'll be back, he won't just leave us like that. Not for very long anyway." The last words poured out of his mouth before he could stop them. He looked scared at the realisation of his own words, of course, Harry would be back, but even Ron didn't know for how long Harry had left them. But he had faith that his best friend would be back, better then before. "Bloody bloke is like a phoenix...." He murmured to himself, rubbing the sobbing girls' back.  
  
Albus Dumbledore watched from a distance at the two, and shook his head, knowing it was his letter that had sent Harry over the edge, nothing else. He believed Harry would be all right, and that he would see Harry again before the school year was over. But he couldn't help but wonder what Harry was doing, where he had gotten all that knowledge to leave even the ministry baffled, and how the young man was doing. He thought about it for a second, and realised he had thought about a young man, not a young boy. His face saddened, he had thought right, Harry had never been a child. Not really.........  
  
-*-Back to our hero-*-  
  
He stabbed the last ghost in the stomach, before he knocked it out in the head with the other end, that had come up in less then a second after the stab to the stomach. He lowered himself to the ground and let the staff fall to his side. There. He had mastered the staff, both magically and muggle stile, the latter being using it as a duelling weapon kind of like a sword. He walked towards his house, staff in hand, and went to the wall he had dedicated for keeping track of his training. There were two list hanging on the wall, one being using weapons muggle stile, and the other being using the weapons magically, like using the staff as an wand. He finally crossed of the staff as muggle weapon, and looked at both lists. So far the magical list only contained up to level 5 of 100 on wandless magic training, the levels of this he had roughly drawn out at the beginning of his training, and using the staff. The muggle list however had allot of subjects crossed off. Crossbow, bow and arrow, Almost every kind of firearm that the muggles had, and spear trowing, were all trained to perfection, and there he now also crossed off the staff. He sighed and looked at the date and the time, it was November 15th, and at his corner of the world it was 4 o'clock p.m. He put down his staff, and went for a shower. In a few hours he would be doing something that he wasn't looking forward to. He was going to retrieve the last of the weapons that were on his list. One he had already used before in his life, and for him, one of his favourite weapons that wasn't magical. In a few hours, he was appearating to Hogwarts. He flexed his muscles and walked toward the hot tub. In a few hours, he was going to get his sword. 


	3. Chapter 3: Paying a visit

First Off, thanks to some of my reviewers:  
  
Firesensation18: I no, but I got a really crappy spelling check, just bear with me ok? :P  
  
Noraseyes: I think so, but I don't know yet, I'll see... and if Harry does get a girlfriend in this story, it'll be either Ginny or Hermione, but I'm not telling yet *smirks*  
  
TeamExtremeGirl: Always great to have someone like the story :)  
  
Chapter 3: Paying A Visit.  
  
Harry sighed. This wasn't going to be easy. He had some black robes on, and a hood that concealed his face. He looked at the Marauder's Map, and saw that everybody was down for breakfast. "Great," he murmured, "Maybe I can get in and out without being seen." He summoned his staff to his bare hand. He had developed a kind of spell for him to "shimmer" trough the wards of Hogwarts, but there was only one minor setback. The spell made it impossible for him to tell where in Hogwarts he was going to be appearing in. He took a deep breath, and ticked his staff once to the floor. In front of him and behind him two glowing green human sized circles appeared. He concentrated on Hogwarts, and willed the spell to work. With lightning-like speed, the front circle clashed into the back one, and they both disappeared. Silence. The room was empty, Harry was gone.  
  
-*-At Hogwarts-*-  
  
There was happy chatter going on in the Great Hall, and people were laughing and discussing the lessons they were getting that day. Suddenly, in the middle of the hall, two green glowing human sized circles appeared. The chatter in the stopped immediately. Then, suddenly the front circle moved fast into the back one, and the circles disappeared, leaving a hooded man standing in the centre of what used to be the circles. Albus was already standing up, wand out and trimmed onto the stranger. Then Albus' voice boomed: "Who are you, what are you doing here, and how did you get here?" Everyone was surprised as the stranger let out a chuckle, and anwserd; "You know me very well already Albus, I am just picking something up, and I got here with a spell. Now put that wand away before you hurt yourself." Everybody gasped at the words. Albus Dumbledore was the most powerful wizard in the world, nobody even thought about defying him.  
  
There were even more gasps as Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix appeared in the Great Hall, carrying Godric Gryffindor's sword. He let the sword fall into the strangers hand, and with a soft note perched himself on the strangers shoulder, rubbing his head against the stranger's affectionately. The stranger chuckled and said: "Hello there Fawkes, I had no idea you had missed me so much." He sheeted the sword into a holder on his belt " If you'll excuse me Fawkes, I've got to be heading back." The phoenix let out a note of goodbye, and flew over to Albus and sat on the top of the load of his chair. The stranger headed for the doors. Then the Albus asked in a disbelieving voice; "Harry?" The stranger stopped dead in his tracks. And glanced back at the head table, where everybody was shocked. He said some last words before the green circles engulfed him. "One and the same Albus, one and the same." Silence. Then everybody was shocked as realisation hit them. Harry Potter had just been inside of Hogwarts. 


	4. Chapter 4: Preperations

A quick thanks to the first reviewer of chappy 3:  
  
Noraseyes: Well well, somebody seems to be enthralled doesn't she? :P no matter. I'll try and update regularly I promise, but I'm only 15, have got school, hobby's, and allot of obligations. Please excuse me if I want a day of from writing *glares* Nah, just look at the story once in a while, or ask me in your next review to send u an email if you want to know when the next one is up.  
  
Chapter 4: Preparations.  
  
Students were given the day off, and all the teachers were working in the Great Hall to try and discover the spell Harry had used, and see where it had come from. Ron, Ginny, and Hermione were looking from the side. The rest of the students had gotten lunch served in the commons, and Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had taken an bite with the teachers. Ginny, Ron and Hermione had been allowed to stay because they were Harry's closest friends. Around half past 5 p.m. Albus halted the teachers, and sat down in his chair. Everyone had been looking at him for 5 minutes until he spoke. "It seems Harry had indeed been training." Albus slowly opened his eyes and looked at them, a very fierce twinkle in his eyes. "That spell is the most advanced I've seen in my life." There were gasps as everyone looked at him in horror. "Not only does it seem to be untraceable, it also appears that were ever Harry came from, is warded with about 10 times as much wards as Hogwarts." Disbelieve settled into all of them. Then Hermione got up some courage and asked: "But Headmaster, I mean, how? This is the same guy that was failing potions miserably, and only got a really got mark at Defence against the dark arts." Albus stared at her chuckling and then said to them: "Starting at the beginning of your second year Hermione, I found that some books in the library were missing. They were at a very fast pace raising in level, until even myself had some trouble keeping up with the pace." He stared at Hermione while continuing; "Sometimes, I had the luck of seeing an person under an Invisibility Cloak walking back to Gryffindor Tower, A huge stack of books under his arm." He watched amused at the looks on the assembled people turned to apprehension, and then shock. Finally it was Snape who got up the courage to ask: "No way Albus, this is the boy that was getting points under zero in my class." The looks the rest of the teachers seemed the agree, and Hermione, Ginny, and Ron just snorted. Albus looked at them amused. "It seems the young one's here have seen the same as I have. There are two reasons for that Severus. The first being that his abysmal potions mark wasn't entirely his own doing..." He trailed of for a bit, looking pointedly at Snape. The potions master blushed, and stared at the ground in seemingly profound fascination. "The second being that, and I am sure the young one's here will agree with me on that, Harry never liked attention one bit, and has a rather profound disliking for it, except when it's for Quidditch." Ron, Ginny and Hermione just nodded as one. The hall fell silent once more. "Ah well," Dumbledore said; "Minerva, would you care to inform the students that dinner will be served in about 30 minutes?" "Naturally Albus." He turned to Ginny, Ron and Hermione. "I'd like it if you 3 would accompany me for a moment please?" They nodded their heads in agreement. "Good, everybody else, dismissed."  
  
Ron, Hermione and Ginny accompanied Albus up to the gargoyle that guarded his office. There he gave the password, (Skiving Snackboxes) and they entered his office. He beckoned them a seat, and sat down behind his desk. He was hoping he hadn't imagined the message that Harry had sent him when he had glance back towards the Head table. Those words that he had heard that moment in his head were a sparkle of hope, and he had been replaying them in his head all day. He let out a breath he didn't realise he'd been holding when he heard a voice from the door to his private quarters say: "Took you long enough Albus, wasn't; Tonight just before dinner, your office, a good enough description?" Albus chuckled. "Sorry Harry, the teachers were demanding researching the hall." A chuckle sounded in return. " I know, I watched the Marauder's Map, so, you knew I was studying all along didn't you Albus?" A small smile was on his lips as Harry moved down the stairs. Somehow, he knew this was going to be a long night  
  
Like I said some time ago: Read & Review :) 


	5. Chapter 5: A Late Night Chat

First off, some thanks again:  
  
Lucy: I don't know if you meant god or good, but its a praise either way, so, I'll just take it :)  
  
Linky2: Thanks *blushes*  
  
Second off, some announcements:  
  
I already got a shit load of chapters ready, on my school writing block, but there's the little problem of getting them onto the computer. It takes time....... I update as regularly as I can, so please bear with me.....  
  
Thanks :)  
  
Third off, A CHAPPIE :)  
  
Chapter 5: A Late Night Chat  
  
He sat down with a heavy sigh. He looked at Dumbledore, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny, and closed his eyes, waiting for questions. Albus was the first to speak. "How are you doing Harry, how is training?" Harry took a deep breath and began. "I am fine Albus, the training is rather intense, but that's how I designed it. I am training really hard, and it's going rather well." "When do you expect to be ready Harry?" He saw Gin, Ron and 'Mione pay more attention to this question. "I honestly don't know Albus. Even the slightest thing can change the schedule. It would be unfair to all of you to name a date that I can't be 100% sure off." Albus nodded. Then an unusually quite Hermione asked: "Why did you leave Harry?" "I will tell you that another time, and on this, Albus, I think you'll agree with me." Albus nodded again. "A wise decision Harry, but, tell them only if you think they really should know?" Harry's became unusually hard in his answer. "Yes they do need to know Albus. And now, let's get down to business. This is the reason I called you here." He took out a letter from his pocket and gave it to Albus. "This is a letter I want you to read to Hermione, The Weasley's, Tonks, Lupin, and Mad Eye. What is inside concerns you too Albus. It'll explain a few things, and if you read this to them, I'm sure allot will become clear." Harry closed his eyes again, waiting for the question he knew was coming. "Is the," He glanced over to the two girls and the red haired boy sitting in their chairs, listening intently, "Err, it in there?" "Don't worry Albus, just read it to them tomorrow." Albus nodded again. Harry stood up. "If you'll excuse me Albus, I'm running late, and I've got to get going." Ginny cried out at this; "Why are you going Harry, please, just stay for a while." "No Ginny, I'm sorry, I've got to get going, this has already gone on longer then I had intended it too. Now, if you'll excuse me..... He made a grasping gesture with his had, and suddenly he had his staff in it. He ticked it to the ground. Harry was standing there, hurting, full of doubt when the two green circles appeared. He closed his eyes and turned his head to the 4 people sitting there. He mouthed "See you soon" To them, and willed the spell to work. The circle swooped by him, changing the scenery around him to that of a ranch in Texas. He sighed and walked towards the house, waiting for the visit he would be getting within a few minutes.  
  
-*-At Dumbledore's Office-*-  
  
The two girls had tears streaming down their face as they looked towards the spot were Harry had just been standing. The red haired boy had a look of disbelieve down his face while he was looking at the spot. Albus just sat there, silent. Now that he had been so close to the spell, he had been able to identify it. No wonder they couldn't find the spell for it. He turned his attention to the sobbing Hermione. "Miss Granger, I believe Harry's training has really been paying off." The girl stared at him in disbelief and asked: "Why would you say that Professor?" "Because the spell Harry has been using is a Will Spell. Hermione gasped at this, and so did Ginny and Ron. They had heard about these, but the rumour had it that Merlin had been the last one to be able to perform one of these spells. "If you all will go to bed now, I will meet you in the anteroom after breakfast tomorrow. They nodded. Dumbledore's eye's twinkled. "Goodnight" A small murmur of replies returned to him as they moved out of the office. Albus picked up the letter and moved towards his private quarters. The room was empty except for a Fire-red phoenix sitting on his stick. In a burst of flames he was gone. The phoenix reappeared across the globe, in a rather home looking ranch. He flew inside and perched himself on the table. He looked Harry in the eye. Harry smiled "Hello Great-great-great-great-great- great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather." The majestic bird looked at him annoyed. Harry chuckled. "Allright, if you insist." He paused for a moment and continued: "What news do you have Godric?"  
  
Yay another cliffy! Read and review please. The more reviews, the more motivated I'll be to write. :) 


	6. Chapter 6: An Invitation, Part One

Review thanks time :)  
  
Sew2100: Check your mailbox :)  
  
Smackskiller: Ah, yes, well, I'm updating aren't I? :)  
  
PONOOOOO!!!! :P : Yeah, glad u like it lad, sorry bout the spelling, but seeing as I'm Dutch... ah well, I just have a shitty spell check then, wanna become my beta? :P  
  
Linky2: Here it is :)  
  
A quick note to all readers:  
  
Sorry for the long pauses between chapters (A/N It's just 24 hours, I think some of you need to get a life :P) Nah, just joking, I've already got the chapters until after the Christmas holidays in handwriting, the problem is, as always, putting them onto the computer :)  
  
Enjoy, and when done: (Drum sounds) R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 6: An Invitation, Part One  
  
Ron, Ginny and Hermione ate breakfast rather quickly, and then made their way to the ante-room. They were joined shortly after by Professor Dumbledore. He didn't say a thing, he just stuck a broken golden plate out, for them to touch. They took it, and they felt a familiar tug behind the navel, and a whirling sensation. Their feet hit the ground with a loud thud, and they were standing in the kitchen of Grimmauldplace 12. They walked into the dining room, and found Remus, Alastor and Tonks already there. The place had been greatly redecorated after Sirius' death. Everything was coloured in a main red and brown. They sat down, waiting for the rest of the Weasley's, who came bustling in a few minutes later. Everybody was there. Including Percy. "Now Percy," Hermione thought to herself, "There's an interesting twist." Ginny had told her that Percy had come around 180° after Fudge's admittance. He had come crawling back on all four to the Weasley's, asking their forgiveness. They had granted it, but things still weren't like they used to be. Percy had become an Order-member a week after that, and was one of the hardest working members. Once everyone was seated, Albus started telling everybody about the events of the previous day, including the chat in his office. When he was done, the room fell silent for a couple of minutes. Then, with allot of courage, Remus asked: "Well Albus, let's hear the letter then." Everybody else murmured their agreement, and Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat. He broke the seal, which was one part phoenix, one part lion, he noted, and started reading.  
  
Hello Everyone,  
  
I've missed all of you, and I've been thinking about you allot since I've gone away. Hence this letter. I've bought a place, somewhere in the world, and converted into my training grounds. Because I've missed you all, I've got some things to talk to you all about, and its Christmas soon, I'm inviting you all over. I'll be telling some really important points to you all when you are here, and I want you all to stay for the entire holiday. I'll pick you up at Hogwarts, towards the end of the leaving feast, and I want you to pack for a warm climate  
  
See you in the holiday's, (A/N: It's Holliday and Holliday's isn't it? But my spell check gives it up as wrong... Weird.....)  
  
Regards,  
Harry.  
  
Remus was the first to speak. "I think I speak for all of us when I say that we'll be there." The rest of the group just nodded as one. "Allright," Albus said "Then I'll see you all at the Christmas leaving feast. They nodded again. Albus turned to the young one's and stuck out the broken plate again. With a whirling sensation they were back in the anteroom.  
  
The last weeks of the term seemed to fly by in a flash. At the ending feast, Ginny, Ron and Hermione brought their luggage with them. Everybody stared at them, but strangely nobody said anything. It was ten minutes from the end of the feast when the rest of the Weasley's walked in, accompanied by Tonks, Remus and Mad Eye. To great pleasure of all the Gryffindor's, because Malfoy squealed and hid behind Goyle. The adults positioned themselves at the doors of the hall, and about a minute before the end of the feast, two green glowing circles appeared. This time they were about a rough 8 meters wide. Albus said goodbye to McGonagall, and walked, with the rest of the group, towards the centre of the circles. When they were all standing in the middle of the circles, they saw a flash of green light, and the Great Hall was replaced by a beautiful scenery. 


	7. Chapter 7: An Invitation, Part Two

The review thanks time:  
  
Elesar: Now, you'll just have to read the rest of the story to find that out, won't you Elesar? :p  
  
Jo6090: Don't worry. No matter how many flames I'm going to get, I'm going to finish the story anyway.  
  
MJK306: Thanks :)  
  
Moony*Padfoot: Yep, Holland. And I'll try and update every day.  
  
A Member: Sorry, I've got enough stuff going on without adding to the load. :) but thanks for asking anyway :)  
  
Potter Reader: Hehe, read and find out :) But, I think it's safe for the plot to tell you that: Albus doesn't know :P *maniacal grin*  
  
Lauren Skye: I AM SOOOOOO GETTING MY ENGLISH TEACHER MONDAY. I SAW HIM WRITE HOLLIDAY THURSDAY :)  
  
Linky2: *Your wish is my command*  
  
Chapter 7: An Invitation, Part Two.  
  
Harry was listening, amused, as he heard Godric ramble on about how boring it was to be trapped inside a phoenix body. Godric had chosen it over death, and was now getting second thoughts about it. It was weird talking to someone in your head, but Harry quickly got used to it. After all, Harry was the last one with Gryffindor blood, so he was the only one who could hear him. When Godric had told him the last details he had heard lately, Harry thanked him. "I really appreciate it Godric. I'll see you soon again." The phoenix shook it's head, and he heard Godric's voice reply inside his head. "No way Harry, it's boring being a bird. I want a tour of the property." (A/N: Ok, Ok, I know, lame, but I want to give you all an idea of what the Weasley's and company will be arriving into :P) Harry smiled. "Sure Godric, what ever you want." Harry first showed him the house, that looked more like an enormous villa then an ranch house. "Last time I checked I had 75 normal rooms, one play hall, seven toilets, and a fully equipped bathroom with all of the 25 master bedrooms." He heard the phoenix chuckle a reply. "Of course, this is nothing compared to my castle, but still, it's quite impressive." Harry stopped dead in his tracks. "Wait, your telling me, that you own a castle?" "Yes," he replied. "And it's also your castle because you are the last of my bloodline. It's a few kilometres away from Hogwarts, and only me, or one of my bloodline can find it. Of course you can also bring guests, but they have to have your permission to enter. Once you give someone permission, you can also withdraw it, at will. I'll show you the castle after we are done here, now please continue the tour." Dumbfounded, Harry complied, and showed him his grounds. "I have an Quidditch pitch the double size of that at Hogwarts, A stall the size of a small house for my colony of Thesterals, by the way, I don't know how they got here. They just flew in one day. I use the rest of the grounds as a training centre." The phoenix nodded his head. So Harry, were do you keep your weapons then? Harry smiled. "They are stored in the second basement below the entrance hall. I used that spell on them, the one you told me about? To draw them out of thin air. It's really useful. Thanks for that one." Harry smiled at the phoenix who looked down right proud. "Shall I show you around Gryffindor Castle then Harry?" Harry grinned. "Yes Sir, please." "Harry, would you stop with the Sir, I'm not your professor, I'm your ancestor for crying out loud!" Harry broke into an even bigger grin. "Yes Sir." He heard the voice chuckle, and say: "Al right, al right, just hang on." Harry carefully grabbed the phoenix's tail feathers, and in a flash of flames they appeared before a castle that resembled Hogwarts allot. "It isn't Hogwarts, but it was the model for it. But Gryffindor Castle is bigger." If a phoenix could grin, Harry just saw it happen as he heard Godric say: "Gryffindor Castle has got 4 more rooms then Hogwarts." Godric showed Harry around the castle, and they ended up at a phoenix, that was on the same place as the Gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's office. Godric let out a soft note, that he spoke in Harry's head as the password: Courage. The moved into a headmaster like office, and Harry saw a big piece of parchment on the desk. "Take it Harry, It's yours. It's similar to that Marauder's Map of yours, but it can only show its content to an heir of mine. But on the upside, it can show you any place in the world." Harry looked at the map. It was unbelievable. Anywhere he asked it to show him, it did. The people were in 4 different colours though. Harry looked at Godric at this. "It shows you witch house they belong to, whether they are or were in Hogwarts or not. I believe you can figure the colours out for yourself? Harry nodded, and looked at the map, where a couple of green dots were moving. Harry's eyes went wide as an brilliant idea hit him. "Godric, can this map show me the location of Voldemort's hide out?" The phoenix looked sad. "Sorry Harry, since Riddle is the heir of Slytherin, it cant. Ah well, we'd best be going. Use that spell of yours to get home. You can also use it to come here. Goodnight Harry." "Goodnight Godric." A burst of flames and he was gone. Harry walked outside. Just before using the Shimmer spell, he looked at the castle happily. He muttered: This could come in handy....."  
  
He watched with mild interest on the Marauder's Map as the small group made their way towards the circles. Once they were all inside, he activated the spell. They disappeared. Outside he heard some noises. Harry took a deep breath. As he walked outside, he thought wryly: "Let's get this over with......"  
  
A/N: Read and Review people!!!!!!!! :) make me a happy little bastard :P 


	8. Chapter 8: The First Day

Review thanks to:  
  
Megan: I hope you like the rest :)  
  
Potter Reader: As much as I like people enjoying my ickly fanfic, I do hope you would just stop trying to analyse the plot. You don't get it, and you wont until you've read the last chapter.  
  
Chapter 8: The First Day  
  
Harry looked out over the group before him that had just arrived. His face was in a don't-mess-with-me stance, and the people before him looked nervous. His voice rang trough the fresh air in serious tone as he spoke. "In case anyone of you want to alter their watches, the time is 06:30 here." His face softened and his voice became warm. You could almost see a twinkle in his eyes, the same one that Dumbledore had. "Welcome to Potter Ranch." He smiled, hugged, and kissed cheeks as one by one everyone moved in to greet him. Last of all were Percy and Mad Eye. "Hello Percy." Harry said coolly. "Harry, I'm sorry about the way I treated you. The things I said, wrote...." He trailed off, finding the patch of grass between his feet abnormally fascinating. "It's ok Perc, you sticked with what you believed in. Only, do me one favour ok?" Percy looked at him questioningly. "Next time you want to risk all for your believes, make sure it's for our side ok?" Harry broke into a grin, and Percy's mood visibly lightened up. They gave each other a firm handshake, and Percy moved over to the group that was standing behind Harry. Only one person was left. Mad Eye Moody was openly goggling at Harry, both eye's firmly set upon the raven-haired boy's solemn figure. Then he took out his wand, pointed it at Harry, and asked. "When did we first see each other boy?" "Well, I first saw you, the real you, in the trunk in Crouch's office, after the Third Task. But we both met each other really for the first time when you came to pick me up the summer before my fifth year." Harry watched bemused as Moody's expression changed rapidly from suspicion, to recognition, and then finally to disbelief. He just breathed out: "H....... How Potter, how in the hell...." He trailed off, both eye's filled with awe. "Training my ass off and sleeping 3 hours a day Mad Eye. Now, who wants some lunch?" Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Dumbledore refused, they had just had an excellent feast. The rest however, gratefully excepted. "Follow me then." Harry walked them into the kitchen, and pointed them towards the main living room. He himself walked into the kitchen to conjure up some food. When he walked back out, everyone was stalking as one towards the wall he had his training objectives on. Nobody was close enough to read it yet. He had both his hands full, so with just his eyes, Harry rolled the parchments up. "I'm sorry everyone, but that's none of your business. Your stay here is not about my training, but it' about other things. Now eat up." Everybody looked disappointed, but they ate anyway. Harry spoke again while they were eating. "Sorry it's a bit small here, but it's just my training quarters. I've stayed here for almost my entire training, slept here, and ate here. But my real house is nowhere near here. The shock on their faces was enormous. This was en enormous villa! "Now get breakfast done, and I'll give you all a grand tour of the property. With that he walked away, to check if he had enough of everything for his weapons. When he was gone, Albus asked Mad Eye, "Where is he going Alastor, and why were you so shocked." "He is walking towards a seller that is shielded from my eye, and why I was shocked, well, I'm sure you all will find out for yourself soon enough." Albus nodded. Twenty minutes later, Harry appeared and gave them the same tour he had given Godric a few weeks before that, though he didn't tell them this of course. They spent the rest of the day playing Quidditch, of chatting happily. Then after dinner he told them all: "Go get some sleep, all of you. Travelling by that spell takes allot of energy out of you." The others, now that they were thinking about it, found out that he was quite right. "Go have some rest, and I'll see you all tomorrow at lunch." They nodded, and headed towards the rooms that Harry has showed them the previous day.  
  
R&R People, I'm not doing this just for fun!  
  
Oh, on second thought, yes I am, but review anyway :) 


	9. Chapter 9: Holiday Surprises

A/N: Sorry I haven't had time to update lately, but I had an economy test. I'm happy to report though that I got a B on it, so it's back to writing for me. Enjoy the chappy  
  
Chapter 9: Holiday Surprises  
  
Hermione woke up the next morning around eight, finding that Harry had been correct, and the jetlag was really gone. When she walked downstairs to see that everybody else was already up, and outside. When she walked outside and saw their faces she saw that they were doing prize-winning imitations of Goldfish. When she saw why, she joined them in the competition. Across the field the property of the ranch, one man was taking on about one hundred ghostlike creatures with two swords at once. She gaped even more when she saw that the figure was Harry. Harry was moving faster then he had ever on his Firebolt. Harry was in a deep sword dance with the ghosts, whom had everything from firearms, to staffs, wands and even bow and arrow. She wanted to tell him how much what she was seeing was bewildering her, but she couldn't seem to be able to do anything more then just gape at the man she thought she knew so well. 5 minutes later, with a sword in the stomach, and chopping his head off, Harry defeated the last ghost, and with a flick of the hands his swords were gone. Harry started walking back to the house deep in thought. The look of him made Hermione gape even more. Harry looked like he just had a stroll in the park, not fought off hundred, maybe hundreds of ghosts. He was walking straight towards the gaping group, oh no, she corrected herself, now Dumbledore just looked like his birthday had come early. The twinkle in his eyes was fiercer then she had ever seen it. When he was some 20 meters away from the group, and he looked straight into the faces of all his visitors. The look of awe just made him want to puke, he hated being treated special. He groaned audibly. He got up some courage and spoke to them all. "What you saw here today was not for your eyes to see. You will certainly not get another show, that was a one-time deal. I just forgot to ward the house." He muttered a spell, and out of nowhere came a clock, showing the time as 08:20. Hermione noticed he wasn't using a wand, but shoved the thought away to ask him some other time. "Ah well, might as well go get some breakfast al?" They nodded and everyone made their way to the dining table. Harry conjured some food, again without a wand Hermione noted, and they began to eat. After 5 minutes of a rather uncomfortable silence, Ron asked: "Hey Harry, want to go for a game of Quidditch after breakfast?" Harry shook his head. "No Ron, I'm sorry, we have got a lot to talk about today. Maybe today after lunch if you all feel up to it." When they were all done, Harry said. "Albus, I'm going to tell them everything you told me so far, I want them to know." Albus nodded, and Harry sat back in his chair, and closed his eyes. He started telling them everything, about the prophecy and everything about it. It was nearly 11:00 when Harry was done with everything, he had included all of the info about his school years, and everything around it. He told them he had put the Crucatius curse on Bellatrix, just really everything about his life. When he was done he opened his eyes and met everyone else's eyes. Everybody except Albus had shock in them, and Ron was just openly gaping at him, Hermione had a few tears in her eyes at the new information, and he could really see that Ginny was having trouble what she was supposed to say to this all. All the other adults were trying to grasp the fact that Harry had to kill Voldermort, or die trying. Hermione was the first to speak up, but she had some trouble finding the words, nothing seemed to fit into the information she just heard. "I think Ginny, Ron and I should have a talk with Harry And then each one a talk in private with him." Harry nodded at them and said. "Albus you take on any and all questions from the aged persons here." He said it gravely, but everybody saw the sparkle in his eyes at the words. Albus nodded at him, and waved the bigger part of the group to come with him. When it was just the 4 of them, Ginny spoke up in a shaky voice. "Your very brave, do you know that Harry?" Harry just shot her a questioning look, and she continued like there hadn't been a second between the last sentence she said and the present. "You leave family, friends, Hogwarts, all of it behind, to become strong enough to protect all of it." She looked at him, the meaning of the look mingled between awe, gratefulness, and something else that Harry couldn't quite place. Ron and Hermione had a look on their faces, that told Harry that they wholeheartedly agreed with Ginny. Hermione spoke again. "Ok, enough of that sentimental stuff, get out you two, I want to talk to Harry alone. Ginny and Ron nodded, and left for the Quidditch pitch.  
  
A/N: Ok people, I'm thinking I'm not getting enough reviews here, I'm waiting for the reviews to hit 40 or close before I update again, but I already have the next chappy on my computer. Review, and enjoy the next chappy  
  
P.s: This is a one time deal people, I just want to know if you appreciate my work. :) 


	10. Chapter 10: A Talk, Part One

A/N: *Sighs* Well, guess either nobody reads the A/N, don't like the story, or have some strange fear of reviewing. I hope you enjoy the next chapter anyway, but I would really hope you'd review me; Seriously, I don't even have anonymous off. Enjoy Chappy Ten.  
  
Thank to the people who did review, in my mailbox or via the normal way:  
  
Patrick Adams: Thank you very much for your support on my story, I hope you enjoy the next chapter  
  
Moony*Padfoot: Thank you very much, I'm glad you still my writing, and I hope the next chappy is up to your standards.  
  
Sagitbam: Yeah, here it is.  
  
Chapter Ten: A Talk Part One  
  
Her soft voice filled his head as her eyes fluttered upward en stayed on his. "How are you Harry? How are you really?" He didn't know why, but his voice trembled in his response. "Tired Hermione, Tired, scared and hoping it'll end soon." She pierced his soul with her eyes and smiled weakly as she responded. "Well then, just like I thought." He managed a small smile at her and then his eyes stared off in some unknown place again. "Don't blame yourself Harry, it isn't your fault you know." He played dumb and looked at her questioningly. "For Sirius, Harry, for your parents, for Cedric, for everyone. It wasn't your fault, not even with the prophecy." "I know Hermione, but it's just" His voice and eyes trailed off again, not looking at her, lost in his own thoughts. "I understand Harry, I truly do. Whenever you want to talk about it to anyone, I'll always be there for you. As a matter of fact, do you want to talk about it now? He smiled at her and shook his head. "No, and I know Hermione. Hell, I just realized I never thanked you." The puzzled look on her face would have been hilarious some other time, but with the short reply that was so unlike her, the small smile that had started to reach from his face stopped. "Huh?" He smiled just shortly and weakly at her, and replied. "For being there for me Hermione. All those times that you were there for me, helped me, even when Ron would abandon me." He closed his eyes, not being able to look at her anymore, nor say anything else. After about 20 seconds he got up some courage, and looked up into her eyes. His eyes filled with a gratefulness that he couldn't even describe. "If it hadn't been for you, I probably would have already." He trailed off, knowing she knew what he meant. She smiled at him, a gesture that totally warmed his hart. Hermione was like a sister to him, and he couldn't bear losing her. "You never had to thank me Harry, I understood without you saying as much as a word." He smiled at her and said. "Yes you always do." She came over, hugged him, and whispered into his ear. "I'll send Ginny in, but just be careful Harry ok? She was a wreck when she found out that you were gone for training." He hugged her tighter for a moment. "Thanks, and I will Hermione." She walked slowly out of the room. Harry leaned back into his chair, and closed his eyes, to wait for Ginny.  
  
About 20 minutes later he heard a small nock on the door and her coming in anyway. She sat in the chair opposite to him, and just sat there, studying him, remaining silent, not saying a single word. Harry just couldn't stand it, she had been so friendly, so chatty with him last year, and now it was like she couldn't speak. Finally not being able to take the pressure anymore, Harry spoke finally, believing she wouldn't before he did. "Hi Gin." He opened his eyes finally, looking to see her looking at him smiling in an odd sort of way. "Hello Harry" He smiled back at her and asked: "How are you Gin, how's life been with you lately?" She took a deep breath, turned her eyes towards the ground and answered in an enormously uncertain and shaky sort of way. "A nervous wreck ever since you left Harry, I couldn't stop thinking about where you were, how you were." He turned her chin up and looked into her eyes, a piercing look. His voice became strict, and his face mock hard, and he knew she could see trough both, she knew him to well for that. "I thought I told you all not to worry." She looked at him for a moment before saying: "I couldn't help it Har, anywhere, anytime, at anything I looked, I saw things that reminded me of you. When I came to Hogwarts and saw your regular chair before the fire I just broke down. I know now why you left Harry, and I except it, but why couldn't you have said goodbye in person to us all, it would have just been so much easier." Shivers were crawling down her spine in the way he was looking at her. He took a deep breath and said to her: "You know just as well as I do Gin, that you and everybody else would have held me back with everything they had, not even caring if Dumbledore backed me up on it or not." Her face saddened for a moment, and she just nodded at him. A single tear fell out of her eyes, and she cast her head down fast to hide it. Alas, not fast enough. Harry saw that tiny tear, and walked over to her. He sat down in the chair next to her, and wiped away the small tear, that saddened her face so much. She stood up, sat on his lap, laid her head against his chest. He just held her there, protected from the rest of the world. He was comforting her by rubbing his hand up and down her back, and she just let it happen. After about ten minutes he spoke up; "I'll always be there for you Gin, no matter what, I'll protect you from the world." Nodding against his head she stood up and placed a small kiss on his cheek. "Thanks Har, I needed that." "Don't mention it Gin." She smiled at him. "I'll send Ron in Har, if that's ok with you?" He looked at her for a moment before nodding and grinning. "Yeah, you do that Gin, I've been needing to have a word with him concerning his relationship with a certain bushy-haired girl we both know." Ginny giggled and gave him one last hug. "Really Har, Thanks." "Don't mention it Gin." He gave her a small kiss on her forehead, and she walked off out of the door.  
  
A/N: READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE, PLEASE, MAKE MY DAY! IF YOU REVIEW, I'LL GIVE YOU A COOKIE :)! 


	11. Chapter 11: A Talk, Part Two

A/N: This is the latest chapter, Chapter 11, Enjoy :) R&R!  
  
People who reviewed:  
  
Megan: Ok, where's my cookie then? :P J/K, enjoy the chappy, and the action will come, I promise, have a little faith in me :)  
  
Pblegacy: No, that doesn't come quite yet, but I promise you it will.  
  
BabylonPotter: They are short for the moment, but I promise as the story progresses, so does the length of the chapters  
  
Dada-wild: Glad to hear it  
  
Katsuya: Haha, ok, here goes.  
  
Moony*Padfoot: Hey mate, thanks for the offer, but I'll manage without the beta. Enjoy the chappy.  
  
Slim5: Thanks, here it is  
  
Fyreblazen: Lol get a grip lad, and review normally :P  
  
Chapter 11: A Talk, Part Two  
  
Harry sat silently in the room he had been sitting in for the heavy talks that had went on that day. He heard the argument between the two girls and Ron without even getting up. At that moment he cursed himself for training his senses. He heard it like it was being told right next to him. And shouted into his ears. "Please Ron, just go in, you need to talk to him, you know you do." He heard the resilient answer: "No, I'm not going in there. I don't want to go talk to that arrogant prat. Did you hear how he talked about this paradise? HIS BLOODY TRAINING QUARTERS. I'm not going into that room guys. The ruddy prat gets everything. Money, power, everything!" Then in a booming voice he heard Ginny answer him. "Yes Ron, he does get everything. Death, misery, an entire army of people who want to kill him after him no living REAL relatives. He gets it all Ron, but you just fail to see that side of the picture. And in doing so, you're just as bad as Malfoy." There was a long pause outside. "I'm not going inside guys. I'm just not. In fact, if I could get out of this place, I would." Ron was startled to find Harry's voice behind him. "That can be arranged Ron, have your stuff ready at dinner." Harry brushed passed him roughly and all three of them were shocked to find that he had tears in his eyes. They started following him, and he didn't object to it either, he just went outside, when they walked past Albus and the others, them following too. When he finally arrived outside, with a flick of the wrist, he conjured up about 30 ghosts, both with 2 swords. Only one sword appeared into his hands, as his voice boomed the command. "Begin." The 30 ghosts moved in as one on him, making it seem like they could read each other's minds, and just attack from all angles. "Hell," Hermione mused at this thought, "I'm probably not even that far from the truth. Meanwhile Harry was busy killing to get his temper into control. The state he was in now he could probably just point his finger, and Ron would incinerate into nothing. He didn't like it. It was more difficult than with two swords. Those somehow seemed to calm him when he used them. When he slashed the last one's head off with a force that sent the ghostly head flying into the small forest he had, bout roughly a kilometre away, he looked around as the sword disappeared from his hand. He found them all gaping at him again, though not as incredulously as last time. He just walked towards the main rooms, everyone following him without a word. He walked towards his War Wall, and paused there for a moment. Everybody was one foot behind him staring intently at the Wall, as though it would explode in a second. Breaking the silence he jerked his hand and both rolls fell open. He moved in and started checking off things, while the rest of his guests, including Ron, were staring at the Wall, incredulous at the number of things that seemed to be ticked off as perfect. After a few minutes he jerked his hands again, and the rolls were just that again. He heard Remus breathe the words he knew everyone else was thinking. "Wow." As a reply he just said; not looking at Ron; "Let's get ready for dinner shall we?"  
  
The silence throughout dinner was heart stopping, and Ron was still nowhere to be found after the raw display of power of that afternoon. Halfway trough the lamb he came in. "Harry." He started to stammer, "I'm sorry, I.." He was broken off by Harry flicking his wrist abruptly, and Ron was standing besides two green glowing circles. He heard Ms. Weasley tenderly ask; "Harry?" But he didn't even look up from eating his dinner. He flicked his wrist again and with a gasp Ron was gone, along with his stuff, off to Hogwarts. He put down his fork and knife slowly and spoke in a soft but very clear voice. "I'm going to bed now I think." With that he stood up and abruptly walked out of the room, where a mere minute ago Ron had been standing. When he was lying on his bed, he took out the Map Of The Lion. He focussed it on the main room, and he saw that Ginny and Hermione were explaining what had happened that day. When they all were done eating, with a swish of the wand he cleared the table, and they walked out of the room. He focused the Map on the entire house, and Gryffindor Tower In Hogwarts. After seeing that Ron was laying on his bed, he made that part disappear, and he saw as everyone walked towards their respective bedrooms. Except for one. Harry saw her walk towards his door, and he heard the knock at the same time that he saw it on the Map. He safely tucked his map away, and took a deep breath. His voice echoed trough his empty room. "Come In Gin.." 


	12. Chapter 12: The Long Night

A/N: Wow I was really blow off by the number of positive reviews I got for last chapter. Well then, a quick thanks to the people who reviewed and then you can read the next chapter.  
  
Fyreblazen: It's not my place to tell you that, because it would be a major spoiler for the fic, I think? =P oh I love the teasing =P  
  
Noraseyes: Your wish is my next chapter.  
  
Megan: *blinks* err, right, well, here's the next chapter, and I'll come over the moment I know where Ashtabula is.... Bloody hell, it didn't even show up in a map search of a search engine I know.... Wow, u can actually buy single cookies there? Damn, must be a great country...  
  
OrionTheHunter: Glad to be of service...  
  
Moony*Padfoot: Yeah, sorry mate, they become longer as I go along, the chapters I'm writing on my writing block are now bout 6, 8 times as big as these, so keep up the good mood and wait for it, wait for it.... =P  
  
THE LONG AWAITED: *ok, 3 days, but anyway* THE ANTICIPATED: *still think you guys are crazy for liking my fic...* NEXT CHAPTER! *sodding lunatics...*  
  
Chapter 12: The Long Night.  
  
Ginny walked into the room and sat herself down on the front of the bed. The locked eyes for what seemed like ages, before she finally said something. "He didn't mean it like that Har." Harry sighed and closed his eyes. He also wondered where that new nickname came from. Probably Hermione, he wouldn't put it past her. A small tear fell down his face.  
  
That's the exact problem Gin, you and I both know that he meant every word of it." Ginny's face saddened, and she slowly nodded. "Do you know how much I want that to be anything but the truth Harry?" Harry smiled sadly at her and she walked over and placed herself in his lap, both hugging each other tightly.  
  
"Yeah, I know Gin, but that doesn't change the fact that it is. Ginny buried her face in his chest, crying softly. He held her for a moment before he stumbled onto something in his train of thoughts.  
  
"Gin?" he heard a soft affirmative, and he asked softly; "Why do you care so much what your brother thinks of me?" He heard her gulp, and then ramble out very quickly; "Because now he might not agree to us being friends." After that she mumbled something else, but it was that contorted that even Harry with his extra senses couldn't make out what it was. "What did you say last Gin? I couldn't quite catch it." She looked up at him with her big brown puffy eyes, and said quietly; "Or more..."  
  
Harry's eyes widened with surprise, and he looked at her for a moment before blushing and mumbling; "So, you still have a thing for me Gin?" While looking anywhere but those beautiful eyes. He felt her nod her head against his chest. Harry gathered up every speck of Gryffindor courage he had, and said quietly; "Do you want to talk about it Gin?" This time she shook her head in the negative, and laid her head against his chest once more, trembling softly against him, and sighed deeply.  
  
Harry closed his eyes, cherishing the feeling of her body against his, and asked her softly; "Do you know why I never asked you to a dance or anything Gin?" She shook her head against his chest.  
  
"You didn't talk to me Gin. It would have been the same as asking someone from school to the dance that only knew me for the boy-who-lived. Last year, when you seemingly got over your crush, and started talking to me, I finally got to know you Gin. I started liking you on a completely new level, but it wasn't because I was jealous or anything. It was because you talked to me. For the first part of my life, people evaded me, even though they wanted to become friends with me, because Dudley's squad made sure I didn't have any friends. You had every opportunity to become friends with me, hell, even more then other girls in the school, because of my connection with Ron, and because of the Chamber incident. You didn't Gin, you just held yourself back, completely convinced that I didn't like you. Looking back Gin, you could have just sat with the three of us. We wouldn't have minded Gin..." He trailed off, looking away at a random spot on the wall. When he finally got the courage to look back, he saw Ginny looking at him with big eyes. Very big hopeful eyes.  
  
He sighed, closed his eyes, and said; "Well talk about it in the morning Gin, for now, go get some sleep will you?" She nodded reluctantly at him, and he gave her a soft, lingering kiss on her forehead. She gave him one last wistful glance, and he just gave her a lopsided smile back.  
  
The moment the door closed he took out the map again, and watched her walk back to her room, and undress and get into bed. Harry chuckled to himself. The map of the lion actually showed objects and stuff, so he could see her undress. To exclude perverseness, the people were still just dots. He was just about to tuck the map under his pillow and go to sleep after watching her in that bed for a while, before he saw a yellow dot making it's way towards his rooms.  
  
His eyes nearly popped out of his sockets as he saw who it was. He put the map away clumsily, and waited for it. The shadows of the feet shining trough the crack under the door alerted his senses. He nearly jumped when the knock on the door came. He calmed himself for a second and answered. "Come in Tonks."  
  
His breath stopped in his troth as she walked in. She was wearing nothing more then some lingerie and a see-trough night-gown as she walked into his rooms. He gave her a small smile, and asked; "What can I do for you Tonks?" She smiled at him, and he now saw her appearance. She had long blonde hair and the normally somewhat hardened appearance was now soft and angelic. "I just wanted to talk to you about something Harry." He grinned at her.  
  
"What ever about Tonks?" "Well, a few things. For starters, have you ever thought about working for the ministry? His face lit up. "Yeah, actually, I made my O.W.L.'S to become an Auror. But if that doesn't work, I want to become a professor, of a Quidditch player." She giggled softly. "Wow a teacher Harry, Girls would just line up to be taught by you wouldn't they?"  
  
He blushed. "Anyway, good for you Harry." He looked at her for a moment before asking; "How is working for the ministry Tonks?" She smirked. "It's great, not a boring day on the job."  
  
She smiled shyly for a moment before asking; "Doesn't it become lonely up here Harry?" Harry's face went into "pensive" mode for a moment, before nodding. "Yeah, allot actually Tonks, that's why I wrote to you all saying that I thought about you all allot." She blushed slightly before asking; "Anyone in particular Harry?" Harry's face went red as realisation hit him. "No, no not that particular Tonks, why?" Now it was the older woman's turn to blush. "Oh nothing in particular, but maybe I could come up here in alternate weekends, and give you some company. Fill you in on what the order is doing, talk to you about what's going on at the school. Just the grown up bit you know." Both were now blushing like candles.  
  
"Yeah, sure Tonks, that would be great." She smiled at him and called a goodnight before leaving his room. Harry once again took out the map and watched her. Then his eyes went wide as he saw yet someone else come towards his rooms. "Merlin," he thought to himself, "Is it meet-Harry- Potter-in-the-middle-of-the-night-in-his-bedroom day or something?" For a moment he looked at the figure of Mad Eye standing in the middle of his bedroom. He looked at the figure for a sec and then requested the map to become 3d. The man was looking at him, trough all the layers of wood and metal in the house, and it looked like he was surveying things. Even though Moody was just a cylinder, he could see the direction he was looking, and it was his. Moody was always checking his surroundings.  
  
Just then Harry got a brilliant idea. He leaned over the side of his bed, looked right at the spot where he knew Mad Eye was looking at him, and waved. Out of the corner of his eye he saw on the map that Mad Eye flew back onto his bed in shock. Harry smirked and mouthed go to sleep at the solid wood. The man on the map nodded and crawled into bed haphazardly. Harry smirked to himself.  
  
The man had already gotten the fright of his life when his magical eye had tilted when it tried to read his power level. He knew that it stopped at a few thousand above Albus, because he was the strongest known. Harry smirked. He had hit that after 6 weeks or so. When the figure on the map that was moving towards his rooms arrived, and he heard the knock on his door, he put away the map, gathered himself, tried to hide the smirk he had from playing that prank on Moody, and settled beneath the sheets.  
  
"Come on in Hermione!" he called with his spirits still soaring over his prank. God he had missed that kind of things. His eyes went wide when he saw the figure that entered his room.  
  
A/N: Ah, yes, wouldn't you like to know what's wrong. Be nice reviewers and you find out soon enough. *smirks* Hint: One word, Six letters. 2 syllables. Starts with an r, ends with eview. LOL 


	13. Chapter 13: The End To The Longest Night

A/N: The writing bug bit my hand again, so that's why I'm updating. Ah well, enjoy :), Darlon.  
  
Thanks To:  
  
Jerry Potter: Well, I got some other story's to, and I do want to have a social life too. I write because I like to, not because people demand me to, remember that. Enjoy the chapter  
  
Moony*Padfoot: Ah yes, well, you are reading me like a book aren't you *Big Smile :D*  
  
Megan: I'm not giving away what pairing it will be in the utter end. But I guess no cookie no... :P  
  
Muhahahaha: 11 days, I'm calling it soon, enjoy :)  
  
Chapter 13: The End To The Longest Night.  
  
She walked into his room, and Harry felt his mouth go dry. She was wearing a night-gown that showed absolutely nothing, and showed everything at the same time. He recovered quickly, and asked; "What are you doing here Hermione?" She smiled stupidly at him and said; "I had some things to ask to you." He smiled at her, and he pointed at the edge of the bed besides him. "Make yourself comfortable and fire away."  
  
She blushed deeply as she sat there, and then in a real quite voice asked; "What does Ron think of me Harry?" Harry smirked, he had expected something like this. "I know exactly how Ron feels about you Hermione, so does the rest of the school." She blushed deeply, and then looked at him questioningly. He smirked, and said softly; "Hermione, Ron has had an crush on you since our third year. I honestly don't know why you two bicker all the time." She looked rather taken aback by this, and replied stammering. "But, but, in fourth year the ball, and everything, he didn't even think to ask me until I was the last person."  
  
Harry smiled softly at her. Hermione was looking at him like she was searching for something, but the hope that had arisen in her eyes the moment the word crush fell was glowing brighter by the moment. "Hermione, saying Ron has a bad way with words would be about an understatement comparable to Voldemort isn't nice." He looked at her pointedly, and she blushed. "Why do you ask anyway Hermione?" She could have now stood a chance against Ron's red hair with the colour her face was giving off. "He asked me to the Halloween Ball, but he did it even clumsier then with the Yule Ball." Hermione heard him mutter something under his breath about bloody impossible before he looked at her again and asked; "What did he say Hermione?"  
  
"We were just sitting in the library, he was whining about him copying homework from me," She stopped there for a moment to glare away the smirk that had been building at Harry's face. "Then, when I gave him my notes," She look on her face could have rivalled McGonnagal's while she was fighting off the triumphant look on Harry's face, when she said a rage in her eyes; "Hey Hermione since, Harry isn't around, so wanna go to the Halloween Ball with me?" By the end of the line she could have sworn she saw the same sparkle in Harry's eyes as Dumbledore's eyes had, as she was glaring at him the whole time.  
  
"Did you go with him?" She nodded rolling her eyes. "After an hour or so of arguing, yes." Suddenly she looked like she was about to burst into tears, and Harry gathered her to him, gently hugging her. "And how do you feel about him Hermione?"  
  
She bit back the sobs that almost overpowered her, and answered softly; "I love him Har, like a brother, maybe more, but he's such an immature git sometimes." Harry chuckled. "Yeah well, that's Ron for you 'Mione, but I do agree, he should just get it over with and tell you, he's in bloody Gryffindor for Pete's sake." He looked at her questioningly.  
  
"Who are you in love with 'Mione?" She took a deep breath, and replied softly; "I don't know Har, I need to sort out my feelings for myself before I can tell you, I'm not even sure myself." He smiled at her wearily. "Ok, I guess that makes sense. But go get some rest, it's now around 2:30, and you need your sleep." She smiled at him, and gave him a soft peck on the cheek. "Sure Harry, see you tomorrow." "Nuh uh, today!" He said jokingly. She giggled and he kissed her on the forehead. "Goodnight 'Mione."  
  
Just as Hermione was about to walk out of the room, Fawkes appeared in a flash of flames and light. He started letting out panicked notes, Harry couldn't get a word between them. Finally Harry lost his patience, and roared; "CALM DOWN! GODRIC, WHAT'S WRONG?" Hermione looked baffled by this. Godric answered him hurriedly inside of his head. "Snape is inside of the Headmasters office. He's being summoned." Harry paled, and his face filled with horror. What the hell was Voldemort up to. "Hermione," He said hurriedly, "Don't tell anyone about this. I've got to go see Dumbledore right now." He flew out of bed and his clothes literally appeared on him. He spurted off to the headmasters rooms, the phoenix flying behind him. Hermione was left there, looking dazed.  
  
Harry quickly woke Albus, and told him about Snape. He looked at Harry strangely for a second before nodding, dressing and standing before Harry. "Bring me to him..." Where the last words heard inside of the room before the two figures were shimmering towards Hogwarts.  
  
(A/N: If anyone cares about that technicality, Harry perfected the spell so he can now pinpoint his location, where he lands with the spell.) 


	14. Chapter 14: Visitors

**_A/N: I am SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO sorry for keeping the story this   
long, but I am at a year at school where I really need to concentrate, it's my   
year before the exam year, and if we are only allowed to be held back one   
time in this line of schooling, and I want to have some back up for when I do   
my exams next year. Anyway, anyone who refuses to read the story again   
because of the delay, I'm sorry, and thank you for reading, anyone who just   
keeps on reading it... Thanks you guys, now, on with chapter 14!!!   
  
Darlon._**  
  
Review Thanks :   
**Moony*Padfoot**: I suppose you now also know why I don't want a beta, It   
would just be to random calling on you mate. Anyway, Hope you enjoy this   
chapter too...   
  
**TuxedoMac**: Yeah, they prolong as the story continues, and when it's   
finished, I'll do a remake of it, so it's a bit long and has more minor plots k?   
  
**Wowsergirl**: Hey Liz, thanks for your review, and I hope I didn't keep you   
waiting for too long. Sev was just being summoned nothing big, it was just me   
the big bad AUTHOR making it look like he was :P  
  
**Wingfright**: I believe I am typing now, though I don't know for sure :P  
  
**MagicMan2**: Sorry for the wait, glad you liked what happened with the   
prat...   
  
**Chapter 14: Visitors.**  
  
The next day Dumbledore and Harry shimmered back. It turned out that it had   
been just a regular meeting, with Snape having to inform where he thought   
or knew Dumbledore was.   
  
Snape informed them that in the meeting Wormtail had informed Voldemort   
about Harry having the Marauders Map, and that if Dumbledore was with   
him, they'd better not attack the castle.   
  
This had of coarse cost him several minutes of trying to advise the Dark Lord,   
and a few Crucio's in doing so, but in the end Voldemort had agreed that it   
was the best course of action.   
  
They appeared back into Potter Ranch, to be met by a rather surprising sight.   
Everybody was already up, and there were also three extra strangers there.   
Harry just nodded at them, and started to make breakfast appear.   
  
Everybody was eating a rather silent meal, because nobody dared speak in front   
of these strangers. One of them was dressed entirely in black, and had a bit   
of the same posture and appearance as Snape.   
  
The other two seemed to be good buddies because they were whispering in turns   
to the other, both nodding at certain times. They were both about Harry's   
height at 1.85 meters.   
  
**_(A/N: Sorry, don't bloody understand those English sizes.)_**   
  
One had short, sandy coloured hair, and a muscle packed build. Brown eyes shone   
from under a pair of glasses at his friend, who had brown hair, and had blue   
eyes shining back.   
  
When everybody was done eating breakfast, Harry sat back in his chair, and   
with a wave of the had the dishes were gone. He turned his attention to the   
first man, the one in black.   
  
"Hello John, I trust that you didn't have any problems with finding my requested   
batch?"   
  
The man smiled back, rushing any comparison with Snape out of their minds, and   
answered. "Of coarse David, what do you take me for, a second rate dealer?   
I even got some bargains on those daggers."   
  
Harry smiled at the man as a suitcase was pushed across the table. Harry   
opened it and everybody gasped and looked in awe at the content.   
  
There was a vast amount of various boxes of bullets inside of the magically   
expanded suitcase, and accompanying it were 20 daggers of various sizes.   
There was also an quiver of arrows, that were all silver tipped, and their   
ends were tipped with blue, red and yellow feathers on each one.   
  
Harry let out a low whistle. "Wow, nice load this time John, I take it you had no   
problem finding the batch of Gorgery either?"   
  
"No I didn't David, I already mixed, made and tipped the arrows with it..."   
  
"Thanks mate, I'll have the money transferred immediately, and I'll call you if   
anything comes up again all right?"   
  
"Sure David" The man Harry called John stuck his hand across the table, and   
Harry shook it with a smile. "See you in a while mate." "Later David"   
  
Harry turned his head with a smile to the other two. "Bert, Roland, what are you   
think your doing here, I told you training was off for a while."   
  
Both men had the grace to look ashamed as they blushed and lowered their   
heads. "Yeah, we know," The left one, Bert answered.   
"But we wanted to get some training in with you if that all right, we have that   
tournament coming up."   
  
Harry put the tips of his fingers together and surveyed the two men slowly.   
They met his gaze, though it was reluctantly so.   
  
Harry nodded and said "Very well, let me get my guests comfortable and I'll   
meet you outside in a few moments. You go ahead and get into stance   
outside."   
  
Both men nodded and left trough the door. Harry turned his attention towards   
the curious group. "I'm going to go outside and train them for a bit, I'll   
explain everything when I get back. For now, I hope you enjoy the show."   
  
He said this all very rapidly and in a very wry tone. And revolting on his right leg,   
he turned his back to them and stalked out in a manner that would have   
made Snape green with jealousy.   
  
The others quickly followed, and made themselves comfortable under some loaf   
trees.   
  
Harry was standing between Bert and Roland. He had both swords drawn, and   
Bert and Roland each had one.   
  
Like by some unseen force and if by an invisible link, the two men attacked   
Harry, who seemingly had no trouble as to deflecting the attacks.   
  
This went on for some time, Harry making the weirdest moves to deflect   
the two men, even resulting in one back flip between the swords of the two men.   
  
After some time, the fight evolved in a kind of dance. Bert and Roland were both   
hacking into Harry, trying to get a budge in between him, and Harry leaping   
around just dodging and sparring their attacks. Bert attacked him from the   
front running backwards, and Roland was running full force slashing into   
Harry from the back.   
  
Bert and Roland had sweat dropping from everywhere, while Harry just looked   
annoyed. Finally with two flicks of the wrist, both Bert as well as Roland's   
swords were sticking into the ground, and Harry hand Bert and Roland   
kneeling on one knee, his swords just an inch from breaking the skin of their   
necks.   
  
The group walked slowly towards the sword fighters, who had their heads bowed   
together in conversation, and Harry was apparently scolding them.   
  
When the group finally met up with the three swordsmen, Harry greeted them   
and pointed to each of his friends calling their names, before turning   
towards Bert and Roland.   
  
"These guys are Bert Johnkins and Roland Gate." A small gasp was heard from   
Hermione as she almost fainted against Lupin, who was standing behind her.   
  
Harry was looking at her with a kind annoyed stare that said: "Damn, you just   
had to know who they were didn't you?"   
  
Once Hermione recovered her breath she looked at the two men and breathed:   
"You two are the European- and Worldchampion swordfighting?" They   
nodded in unison and blushed slightly. "Yes we are, and David here is our   
trainer." Harry turned his back towards the shocked group and to Bert and   
Roland.   
  
"Allright guys, I'll see you in a while, if you need anything, you know the routine."   
Both men nodded and smiled towards the small group before they   
disappeared into two clashing green circles.   
  
The group walked back to the trees and some lemonade and some cola appeared   
on one of the tables there, along with allot of garden chairs.   
  
He looked back at his group of friends and started to explain who they were.   
  
"John is a local arms dealer, and gets me all my weapons to train with, I call him   
whenever I need him and he gets right on it. Bert and Roland are my sparring   
partners, I meet them every few days."   
  
After a short silence in which everyone took a sip of their ice-cube cooled   
drinks, Ginny asked: "Why where they calling you David Harry?"   
  
"That's my alias here Gin, and that's about as much as you all will find out. Now   
everybody, it's the holidays, go and enjoy yourself, and make yourself at   
home."   
  
Hermione, Tonks and Mad Eye started talking amongst themselves, and   
Dumbledore and most of the Weasley's headed out to stables. Fred and   
George went towards the Quidditch Pitch with Charlie, and after declining   
their offer to join them, Ginny turned shyly towards Harry.   
  
Harry took a deep breath, and motioned her inside. "Let's go somewhere private   
for this one Ginny." She agreed and they walked in comfortable silence   
towards the mansion.   
  
They settled themselves in some armchairs in the living room, and after a short   
silence Harry asked: "Why do you like me Gin?"   
  
Though she had expected this, the question still made her feel unruly. Taking a   
shivering breath she answered. "Well, I, uh, pretty much like you for you   
Harry. Not your Quidditch skills, not because of the scar, not because your   
the most handsome man I've ever seen..." "Although that helps a fair bit"   
She mumbled in between sentences. "I like you for you, for your hart, for   
your courage, and for the caring you show in everybody." She turned her   
face towards the ground, and kept it there for a while, willing herself to get   
that damned blush of her face.   
  
Though it came totally unplanned, but really well expressing his feeling, he asked   
her: "Do you want to go to Hogsmeade together sometime Gin, like on a   
date?"   
  
She looked up at him in shock, all hopes of the blush ever disappearing flying   
away. She was trying to read his eyes, but the normally open mirrors to his   
soul, were clouded, and darker then usual.   
  
"S... Sure, I'd love to go with you..." She smiled at him, the smile almost splitting   
her face in two.   
  
"Allright then," He said smiling. "Let's go down to the pitch and train your   
abysmal Quidditch skills."   
  
Giving him a playful smack on the shoulder and a mock scolding: "Like your any   
good on a broom Potter..." She gave him a big grin and took the hand he was   
offering her.   
  
They slowly, in a comfortable silence, made their way to the pitch together.   
**_A/N: Pfew, that's over, I should update again soon but I can make no   
promises.   
Next time: A Visitor at Hogwarts, and books and Hermione...   
  
Till then, cheers!   
  
Darlon  
_**


	15. Chapter 15: Holiday Assasinations

**Chapter 15: Holiday Cheer And Holiday Assassinations.**

When he regained consciousness Harry looked around. Dumbledore was in a chair next to his bed, vast asleep.

Fawkes was sitting on the perch on the other side of the room. He also was asleep, but looked to be rousing.

Closing his eyes, Harry tried to remember what had happened that put him in his bed.

-- 12 hours earlier, Same location --

Harry yawned as he woke up and looked around the room. A small shift later and it he was ready to face the day, dressed and everything. He grinned as he walked past a rousing Fawkes. "These powers can certainly save the day when you want the outside to think 2 seconds passed eh Fawkes?" Fawkes looked annoyed at him. "I knew you were going to say that Harry, and it still sounded way to cheeky." Harry grinned back and stuck his tongue out.

"Mornin' all," Harry said cheerfully as he walked into the kitchen where allot of his guests had already converged. "What brings everybody up at this ungodly hour?" He stopped in his tracks as he saw that everyone was staring at him with big eyes and they all looked way to unnatural. "What?" He asked grinning and looking down, "Did I forget to dress or something?" In the split second that he had said that and looked down he saw the shadow. He shifted.

The familiar picture that he knew of the trick started. Everything got a deep red colour, and since even the clock stopped he knew that he could turn around now. As he turned around he found a long knife, about 1 inch from where the back of his head was. The face behind the knife was masked, only the eyes were visible. Brown eyes stared at him under the mask, and as he stared at the gangly figure he almost started to lose his cool.

As common reason kicked in he stepped around the knife and man frozen in time, and pulled the mask up. The shock that it was indeed Ron's face meant little to him. Polyjuice was not hard to come by, certainly not in the circles of the assassins that this guy must have come from. What did piss him off was the fact that they obviously came by the hair from Ron, and that he knew that although his friend was a bit daft at times, because he grew up in the wizarding world, he wouldn't just sacrifice a hair.

"You bastard, I'll get your secrets out of you, one way or the other." He resumed his position in the sort of shade that marked where he had stood when he had shifted, and set the pace from his point of view to 1 quarter of normal time speed.

It happened at once, the red around him lost some of it vehemence, and as he felt the air start to move again, with a look of rage on his face, he side stepped the knife. He quickly grabbed the outstretched arm with both hands and smashed it against his rising knee. Due to the speed difference it almost immediately snapped. He grabbed the released knife from mid air, circled around his attacker, grabbed him by his chin jerked it upwards and held the poisoned blade against the fabric clad neck.

Then he turned the pace of time back on to full speed.

-- Mad Eye's P.O.V. --

Struggling against the amazingly and incredibly powerful Impedimenta Curse he watched Potter come into the room. Damn it, this was it then the end. The attacker would get Potter, finish them off, get the sleeping Albus, and have succeeded in eliminating the biggest and most important part of the side of the Light. "Mornin' all," Damn it, if only he could warn Potter. "What brings everybody up at this ungodly hour?" The bloody attacker Potter. Come on, I know the rumours from the people watching you in defence class, and that D.A. from last year. A clever mind, reflexes that could make the best martial artist jealous and speed and power that speculation rumoured equalled Dumbledore. "What?" A stupid grin on his face Harry looked down saying: "Did I forget to dress or something?" Mad Eye saw the grin falter slightly as Harry caught the assassin's shadow. The next few events were a blur. His magical eye got an enormous flare of magical energy, and he saw Potter move faster then humanly possible. Less then a second after he had broken the guy's arm he was standing behind him the knife pointing at the hired killer's neck.

-- Harry's P.O.V. --

Harry wandlessly cast a small daze spell on his attacker and banged his head on the empty table next to him. As he yanked off the ski mask revealing Ron's face he didn't hesitate for a moment. "I don't know who the fuck you are or how you got in here, but I want to know where the real Ron is, and what you did to my friends. Failure to answer either of the questions correctly WILL result in your balls being cut off with a poisoned knife. You've got one minute."

The attacker laughed ruthlessly. "Hah, the moment started speaking I magically broke a cyanide tablet in my mouth. But rest assured, your friend Ron will not live to see this evening." The attackers eye's glazed over and Harry felt assassin's soul slip. It was with grim satisfaction that he realised that it had slipped downward, and not up.

Turning to his friends, he walked over to the nearest one. "Alright Gin, tell me his secrets." The silence from his friend brought a smile to his face and he waved his appearing staff over her.

He looked at the magical results and easily identified the spells that were woven together. Making a big gesture with his staff he waved it over everybody and in a flurry of movement they all shot into movement one way or the other. As Mad Eye got up from the floor he looked at Harry and said: "Potter, what ever happens, I'll make sure there is an open spot at the Auror's for you. Training or not, finished school or not, but damn, you're fast."

Harry grinned briefly at Mad Eye before getting serious and activating a part of the wall panels. It was an empty screen.

He pointed his hand at it and commanded: "Ronald Weasley"

A unearthly woman's voice sounded. "Tracking, subject matter Ronald Weasley. Magical signature and Dna beacon found. Scan commencing." The screen began showing maps and then zooming in showing another. The voice continued. "Stellar quadrant sector B752. Designated Area: Milky way. Stellar system code number 453-E7H-D91. Target Planet GHECSLDJG98320. Also Know As Earth. Upper Hemisphere. Location found. Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Formerly know As Camelot. Subject in Designated Area: Great Hall. Specifications: Subject is under a Mind Control Spell, also know as the Imperious Curse. Curse Ends In 5 Minutes. After Termination of spell subject will commit Suicide.

Database Search complete."

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE LORD IS THAT POTTER?" Mad Eye was looking at the now again empty screen like all his Christmases had come on one day.

"That's Maya sir. It's a bit complicated to explain."

"Does she work on anybody or anything?" Harry smiled. "Only organisms Sir, If you wanted to know where the remains of Ravenclaw's underwear are, I wouldn't have a bloody clue. Now, who would like some breakfast?" And with those words, food appeared on the table.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long. Here's a small update to reward you all for waiting. :)**


End file.
